


The Lighthouse

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, anyways this is my idea of the future moominpappa at sea episode, can you tell i'm obsessed with romance and i'm living vicariously through fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: The Moomins decide to head out to sea and visit the lighthouse, and Snufkin wants to get Moomintroll something special for his birthday.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	The Lighthouse

“Pappa wants to go, he says it will be a great adventure. You should come with us!” Moomintroll said, lifting Snufkin’s hat off of his head. Snufkin smiled lazily back at him.

“What, to a lonely lighthouse?” Snufkin said facetiously. 

“Yes, it will be so much more fun with you along, Snufkin.” Snufkin did not have the luxury of hiding his blush behind his hat this time. He instead turned his head away slightly, smiling. How Moomintroll knew how to make his chest bloom. 

“Well, I suppose it does sound fun.” 

\- - -

It was actually Moomintroll’s birthday today. And what a beautiful birthday it would be, as the boat sailed and upon the horizon stood the lighthouse. The sun was just coming up, leaving a beautiful orange hue on the glistening sea. The lighthouse stood atop a rocky island, with ocean birds soaring overhead. There was a large green hill that was almost as tall as the building itself. The strangest thing, however, is how none of them saw the lighthouse last night, as the ship had barely moved. 

Moominpappa insisted they investigate. The ocean air breezed past as they pulled up on the shore. Snufkin felt a great sense of exhilaration, he had always so loved the sea. He was just as happy to be spending this adventure with Moomintroll. He made a mental note that he’d have to think of something special to do for his friend’s birthday at some point today. He looked over to the troll, who was staring rapturously at the island. Moomintroll’s passion for adventure was one of Snufkin’s favourite things about him. He was never bored in Moomintroll’s company. 

Little My was the first one to jump off of the ship, with Snufkin following in tow. Glancing back, he noticed Moomintroll struggling to climb his way down. Snufkin held out his paw, which Moomintroll took. They had done it so many times before, but it never failed to send a thrill up Snufkin's spine. It was very selfish to be doing this, he thought, but allowed himself the small indulgence. Once Moomintroll was down, he began tugging Snufkin towards the lighthouse. 

“Come on, we must see what’s inside!” Moomintroll said excitedly. Snufkin chuckled, always amused by Moomintroll’s enthusiasm. Both were fascinated by the interior of the lighthouse, all dark and clearly abandoned long ago. There was something hauntingly beautiful about abandoned places. Moomintroll increased his grip slightly, being a bit afraid himself. Snufkin curled his fingers firmly around Moomintroll’s own in response. 

They parted when the others showed up, and they all began to turn the lighthouse into a liveable space. Snufkin walked back outside, getting a proper look at the island. He took particular interest in the rolling hill, thinking that one could get a perfect view at the sky from its peak. He suddenly knew exactly what he was going to do for Moomintroll’s birthday. 

\- - -

Moominmamma had brought a cake along to celebrate, and they all shared it while making themselves comfortable in their temporary residence. Afterwards everyone had tea, and were soon ready to go to bed. One by one, they all headed for their rooms. By the end of the night it was just Moomintroll and Snufkin left, enjoying each other’s company at the small table in the corner. It had gotten properly dark now, and Snufkin was watching the window intently. Moomintroll yawned. 

“I think we should be getting to sleep now, don’t you think?” He said, getting up from his chair. Snufkin stopped him abruptly, taking his paw. 

“Wait, I want to show you something.” He said. 

“What is it?” Moomintroll replied, suddenly awake again. Snufkin smiled.

“It’s a surprise.” 

He guided Moomintroll out of the lighthouse and down the craggy path. After that, they gradually made themselves up the grassy hill, never letting go of one another as they went. Snufkin’s heart pounded, he really hoped Moomintroll would like this. It wasn’t exactly a conventional gift. Once they got to the top, Snufkin released his friend’s hand, motioning for them both to lay down. 

When they did, Moomintroll’s eyes dazzled with wonder. It was the most beautiful night sky he had ever seen. Each star shone so clearly against the inky black, forming constellations of birds, horses, and bears. At the centerpiece of it all was the Milky Way, glistening purple from the middle of it all, creating a great tear across the sea of stars. 

“Snufkin…” Moomintroll started, “It’s beautiful.” Snufkin smiled, unable to take his eyes off of his friend. The sparkling night sky reflected off his big blue eyes, as if the galaxies themselves had made a home there. What a wonderful thought, that a person could contain galaxies. Snufkin was so in love. 

He pointed up, tracing the path of the constellations with his finger. You could see them all so clearly tonight. “There’s Cassiopeia, the queen, Pegasus, the winged horse. And Perseus, legends from my travels tell me that he rescued a princess and slayed the great gorgon, Medusa.” 

“Wow.” Moomintroll simply said, completely enchanted by the sky. His look eventually softened, “You know, the stars are kind of like you, Snufkin.” 

“Me?” Snufkin startled. His face turned red at Moomintroll comparing him to something as lovely as the stars. 

“Yes. They wander, and they’re with you for a while, then they leave. It takes some time for you to see them again, and you really miss them while they’re away. But they always come back.” Snufkin didn’t know what to say, he was not expecting that at all. He simply stared wide-eyed at Moomintroll, who continued, “And...they’re beautiful.” Snufkin really couldn’t hide his blush this time. His whole face turned bright red. 

“Moomintroll…” 

They just stared each other for a moment, until Snufkin brought his paw up to touch Moomintroll’s cheek. “You don’t know how happy you make me.” He said. Moomintroll smiled softly back at him. Gentle and nervous, Snufkin leaned down to kiss the other. His heart soared. The love he had for Moomintroll flooded over his heart and manifested itself in radiating warmth. When he pulled back, he gazed in wonder at his troll. Such an unlikely circumstance for them to even have met, let alone befriend one another, and fall in love. It was more perfect of a gift either could have wished for. 

“Happy birthday, Moomintroll.”


End file.
